


Threaten with a Smile

by Hecate1412



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gift Work, Jasonette, MariBat, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate1412/pseuds/Hecate1412
Summary: A secret santa piece for Cassieopeiathequeen on Tumblr.Jason fell in love with a girl who could threaten you with a smile on her face.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 718





	Threaten with a Smile

“It’s not a nice day is it,” Marinette commented as she stared out the window of the Café. It was mid-morning and only she and a teenager named Ella were working behind the counter. It was the weekend, and business would probably be slow, but Marinette worried the rain would bring everything to a standstill. Of course, they had their regulars who would show up rain or shine, but she always liked seeing new faces, and new faces rarely came when it rained.

“Rain like this doesn’t stop a Gothamite for long. You’ve been here long enough to know this.” 

“I’m aware, but still.” It was a torrential downpour. Raincoats were useless, umbrellas were blown inside out by the wind. Your only hope was to run and pray you moved fast enough not to be soaked to the bone. Ella herself had walked in sopping wet and had excused herself to go change into the dry clothes she'd packed in a water-sealed bag. Marinette was lucky enough to live above the shop, so all she had to was walk down the stairs. 

Marinette loved where she worked. She’d been here a little less than half a year, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything else. It was a small shop called the Starlight Cafe; a cozy little place that doubled as a book store. You could sit in and read, or you could buy the book if you wanted. They rented out to regular customers on occasion, and it wasn’t odd to find a college student ducking in to use some of the textbooks they kept tucked away in the back corner. This isn’t what Marinette thought she would be doing when she’d arrived in Gotham, but things have a way of turning out. It was actually a similar rainstorm that had lead to all of this. 

She’d become the Guardian after Fu had finally passed, and it was apparent that Paris no longer needed the miraculous. They would be okay now, but it was a big world and somewhere else was going to require a little purification magic. Turns out that place was Gotham. She’d originally come here simply to visit, to scope the place out and see if it really was as bad she’d read, but then she’d met Ben and Martha Covet, the owners of The Starlight, after she’d ducked inside to avoid the rain. A conversation later, and Marinette had a place to stay and a job if she wanted it. She accepted and hasn’t looked back since then. 

For the most part, the Covet’s left Marinette in charge. They treated her like she's their own daughter, and they trust her to handle the business how she sees fit. They’re old souls now, and don’t quite understand what would attract the younger crowd. With their age, it was getting more difficult for them to run the store on their own. In their eyes, Marinette was a godsend. For Marinette, this meant she could set up a base of operations. She wasn’t going to be a massage therapist, that’s for sure, she had to work with what she knew, and she knew coffee and baked goods. She could easily weave her purification magic into the goods she sold, and even if it was a small change, doing anything positive for this city was a step in the right direction. 

The real problem was Marinette didn’t know how to fight negative energy as thick as the one that blanketed Gotham like a fog. This place was filled with misfortune, and the dark energy would continue to feed on it and grow as long as misfortune continued to happen. Sure there were the vigilantes that swooped around to fight known criminals, but Marinette could tell even with them, they were still weighed down by their own troubles. The energy seemed to cling to them more than it did other Gothamites. 

“Hello, Pur-incess.” Marinette heard Ella snort from the other end of the counter and Marinette herself let out a sigh, already knowing exactly who had snuck up on her. 

“Adrien,” she greeted, as the blond gave her his overly bright smile. There wasn’t a drop of rain on him, and while Marinette didn’t know how he pulled it off, she couldn’t exactly find it in herself to be surprised. Adrien was a clever cat, sneaky too, even though he no longer had the cat miraculous anymore. “Shocking to see you here.” 

“I’m in town on business,” because he’d taken over his father’s entire company After the word spread about who Gabriel was. Adrien refused to let it crash and burn. Too many families that depended on the work Agreste Enterprises provided, and he wasn’t about to let them be thrown onto the street with nothing. He’d dropped out of school soon after his father was arrested, hiring tutors to help him finish his schooling and to train him in the aspects of business. He’d certainly grown into the role and Marinette was always impressed when she checked the news on how he was doing. 

“Wayne Enterprises?”

“We’re working on creating a joint charity organization that would help foster and grow creative outlets in lower-income countries and communities. It’s a work in process, and this will be the first time we've all gathered together outside a video call.” 

“I’ve read up on that, I’m really proud of everything you’ve accomplished, Adrien.” 

“And you seem very happy here.” 

“I am. Somehow I know this is exactly where I’m supposed to be.” 

“I’m happy to hear that. You still design, right?” 

“Of course I do, what do you take me for?” 

“A working woman?” 

“Ooh, I like him. He’s smart.” Ella chimed, clearly having listened in to the conversation. “Marinette you didn’t tell me you knew _the_ Adrien Agreste.” 

“We went to school together when we were younger.” She clarified since they were both in their early twenties. Ella’s blue eyes seemed to gleam as she inched over towards them. 

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce me?” 

“Right, right. Adrien, this is Ella Montgomery. She attends Gotham Academy on Scholarship for the arts, and works part-time here during the weekend.”

“Another designer?”

“I’ve been learning from Marinette in my free time. I was not expecting her to be a designer when we first met. She was on break and caught a glimpse of my work and told me to sit tight. She ran upstairs and grabbed her own sketchbook and we spent an hour going through her designs and talking about fashion. My family situations a little tight though, so it’s really thanks to Gotham Academy I even have supplies to design, but they don’t provide money for activities outside of school. Marinette seemed to pick up on this somehow and offered me a job here without aby prompting from me.” 

“She’ll come in after school sometimes and camp out in my studio upstairs to do homework or to work on a design if she needs to. Her parents are lovely people and are just happy she’s getting opportunities they never received when they were her age.” 

“That’s wonderful!” Adrien’s face lit up in another smile. “All of my favorite suits are ones I’ve bought from Marinette, but if she’s taking on an apprentice of sorts, then perhaps I should try ordering from you when you’re ready to take commissions like that.” Because Adrien was one of the biggest supporters of the arts, as well as the biggest supporter of families. He has plenty of money, and it’s not unlikely to hear about him funding schooling for the kids of families who work under him and are struggling. 

“I would be honored, but I don’t think I’ll be ready for something like that for another few years.” 

“I dunno. You shouldn’t underestimate yourself like that.” Someone had walked in the door, and Ella excused herself to go take their order. “She’s a sweet kid.” 

“She’s undermining her skills. She’s a lot more talented than she’s willing to say.” 

“Sounds a little like someone I know.” He teased her. “Anyway, as much as I wish I was here just to say hello, I actually have a request for you.” 

“Oh dear, this should be interesting,” because it wasn’t often Adrien called in a favor with Marinette, but when he did, it was never boring. 

“I would like for you to join me at the meeting with Wayne Enterprises. Some of the board members are on the edge about supporting the charity, and frankly, it would be useful to have a creative explain exactly why providing easy access to creative outlets is not only beneficial for young students but will also be beneficial to society in the long run.” 

“So you want me to talk to a bunch of stuffy businessmen.” She realized, laughing a little. 

“Marinette, you are the single most terrifying woman I know. You can pull off threatening without looking threating one bit. If anyone is going to be able to convince these people, it’s going to be you, and it’s going to be because they subconsciously fear for their careers if they decide otherwise.” Marinette laughed a little harder seeing the serious look on her friend's face. He meant every word he'd just spoken. “You’re my secret weapon. Help me Marinette, you’re my only hope.” He had his hands clasped together and was leaning partially over the table as Marinette doubled over into a new fit of giggles. 

“Sometimes I forget how much of a nerd you are, Adrien.” 

“Take’s one to know one.” She rolled her eyes and nudged him back to his side of the counter. 

“When and where?” 

“Tomorrow morning at 9?” 

“Couldn’t have given me more notice? There’s this wonderful thing called email, and oh! Did you know that thing you text on can also call people?” 

“Yeah ha-ha. I thought it would be better to ask you in person.” 

“I appreciate it. I’ll have to open the store late tomorrow, but that’s okay. Do I need to meet you somewhere or will you pick me up?” 

“I’ll pick you up. Be ready forty-five minutes before.” 

“Can do!” 

////////////////

“I hate this.” Jason huffed, tugging at the tie that Bruce had forced him to wear if he were going to attend the meeting with the board. Technically he wasn’t supposed to talk unless told to. He was there more as a last resort, a means to express to the board why creative outlets were important for adolescence to have easy access to growing up. He wasn’t Damian, he had zero skill’s in the art of sketching, but he read like crazy and dabbled in writing. I was therapeutic for him in a way. A method for him to put all his hurt and frustration and anger into something that wasn’t his family. And writing helped him think differently, which gave him the ability to think of more creative solutions to problems he might run into day to day.

“It’s only for a few hours. You’ll be fine,” Tim assured. “Beside’s this is important.” 

“I know. I can’t believe these old farts are trying to stop this program from going through.” 

“Yeah, we aren’t happy about it, but they still have a say in the proceedings of this business so we need to convince them.” 

“Which is why I’m here.” 

“If we need you. Adrien assured us that his guest would be more than enough to get our members to change their vote.” 

“Did he say who he was bringing?” 

“Perhaps.” There was a teasing look in Tim’s smile that Jason hated. “Adrien and his guest should be arriving on the elevator any moment, why don’t we go greet them?” Jason said nothing but followed his younger brother through the halls of the upper level of Wayne enterprises. They didn’t wait long before the elevator opened and Jason was not ready for who stepped out. He knew Adrien, most people did. When news of Paris finally reached the rest of the world, the Justice League had kept a close eye on him despite him having revealed himself as being one of the heroes fighting against his terrorist of a father (Ladybug, however, had not). Jason hadn’t been on watch duty, but he had still kept track of the kid out of his own sense of curiosity. After all, Adrien was another kid who had to work out of the overbearing shadow of his father, and Jason wanted to know how he handled it. So he knew Adrien, he, however, was not expecting to also know his guest. 

“Marinette?” He gaped at the young Asian woman who stepped out. She was in a pantsuit, no doubt one she designed herself, and her hair was pulled back in a neat bun. There were splashes of color that laced their way around the navy outfit of hers, but no matter how much he looked out it, the colors only made the suit look more professional. It was beautiful, she was beautiful, and Tim elbowed him after he’d been staring a moment too long. 

“Jason, I didn’t think you’d be here,” Marinette was all smiles, which is exactly how she always was, and Jason found himself slipping into the usual grin he wore when he was around her. “You work at Wayne Enterprises?” 

“He doesn’t work here,” Tim corrected. “I don’t think he would survive in this environment for long.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me,” Marinette gave him a knowing look and he sighed. 

“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting your guest to know my brother, Adrien. This is a surprising turn of events.” 

“Oh trust, me the confusion here is mutual. Mari, how do you know Mr. Wayne’s second oldest.” As they spoke, Jason felt a small panic creep into his chest. He hadn’t told Marinette he was a Wayne. He hadn’t wanted to because most people treat him differently when they learn he’s someone of status and Jason hated that more than anything. He wanted to be treated as Jason, not as the son of the wealthiest man in the city. 

“I didn’t know he was a Wayne,” she admitted, eye him up and down. “He’s a regular at the café. If it’s slow, he’ll sit at the bar counter and we’ll talk about whatever book he’s been reading lately. I guess it makes sense why you could tip so much.” 

“The tips were for Ella.” 

“Oh, I know. She appreciates it, by the way.” 

“Wait wait wait!” Tim held up his hand, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Jason, you mean to tell me when you disappear for hours at a time during the day, you’re actually sneaking off to a little café to meet with this mystery girlfriend of yours you never bothered to tell the family about?” Jason’s face went red, and if they weren’t in a professional environment, he would have punched Tim across the room. 

“We’re not actually dating,” He huffed out, glaring daggers since physical assault was out of the question at the moment. “She’s just a friend.” If he’d been brave enough to look at Marinette’s he would have noticed her face going completely red as well. Instead, he looked at Adrien who had a smile on his face that was some cross between pity and threatening. It was a cat-like grin, Jason realized, and the blonde's hero persona was slipping through, not that he looked like he was trying to hide it very well. 

“Anyway, the meeting should be starting soon, should we make our way into the conference room?” Adrien suggestion, breaking them out of the moment. Marinette nodded eagerly, and Adrien went ahead, his guest following quickly behind. This left Jason and Tim alone and Tim was watching Jason with a knowing smile. 

“Is there a reason you haven’t asked her out yet.” 

“Shut up.” 

“No, I’m serious—” 

“And I’m going to kick your ass later for that comment.”

“Well, assuming she’s the same Marinette who leaves us coffee on her fire escape every night when we patrol, I would encourage you to act quickly. Pretty sure Damian has been growing more interested in her.” 

“I’d love to see him try.” 

“No, you don’t. If he tries, he won’t accept defeat.” 

“Then you clearly don’t know Marinette well enough.” 

“What’s that mean?” 

“Oh, you’ll see. She’s Agreste’s ace, after all. There’s a reason he brought her in for this.” 

“You know something.” 

“And I’m not telling you what it is,” he ruffled Tim’s hair and went on his way to the conference room, ready for the verbal smackdown that was about to take place. 

The meeting started without any problems. Each side stated their pros and cons as professionally as they could, although it was clear both Adrien and Tim were at the end of their fuse when it came to dealing with the older members of the board. Their argument was that the money used to fund the charity could be better utilized to help the growth of Gotham and other cities within the country. It was a weak argument, sure, but it was one they were sticking too. In reality, they just didn’t want to spend money on people they considered to be ‘lesser’ and their intent wasn’t hidden as well as they hoped it would be. Jason had picked up on as much, and a quick look to Marinette proved she’d picked up on their underlying racism as well. When it was clear that this meeting was going nowhere, Adrien rose and introduced Marinette as a special guest he brought specifically to talk to the board. 

She smiled as she stood and made her way to the head of the table. Jason could tell from the looks on the board member's faces that they were expecting some sob story about how art had given her a chance to integrate into society and granted the opportunities she never would have received without access to methods to express her creativity. Her smile was tight, but her entire demeanor was that of someone who was just happy to be there. 

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she introduced, looking the picture of non-threatening. “And I’m here as a representative of the Agreste Brand. I’m a longtime friend of Adrien’s and he asked me to speak with you all about the importance of this charity they’re trying to create, as well as the importance of access to materials that offer the ability to express creativity.” Her eye’s swept across the room analyzing each person as if she could read every man who sat at the table with a moment’s notice. Jason was pretty sure she could. Her eyes gleamed as if she knew everything that made these men tick and she was going to bare it for the entire world to see. She smiled like she was happy to be there, but her eyes watched everyone in a way that made them feel threatened even if they couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. 

Truthfully, Jason didn’t know what Marinette’s plan was, but he leaned back in his chair and smiled, looking forward to watching what would happen next. And oh, he was not disappointed. Marinette spoke for a solid twenty minutes completely uninterrupted because nobody was brave enough to speak up and cut her off, and after speaking about why creative outlets were so important to the development of economic and cultural growth, she turned on them again and downright threatened them. 

“The news of this charity has been covered widely by national and local news stations. If it were to happen, it would become one of the largest charities in the world. The reason Mr. Agreste reached out to Wayne Enterprises, is because they have a history of developing charities with the intent on improvement to society through basic needs and necessities. Housing, work programs, child care. Gotham has grown into a prospering city because of the work Mr. Wayne has put into giving back. So, a partnership between Wayne Enterprises and one of the most creative Brand's in the world? Yeah, people are abuzz about the possibilities. They assume it’s already a done deal, that meetings are now about our strategy to bring this entire charity to fruition. Imagine the shock if they learned Wayne Enterprises pulled out? Adrien has had to rebuild his father’s brand from the ground up. He’s done a very good job, and he prides himself on honesty. So, if asked, he won’t lie and say it just didn’t work out. He will express exactly why you all pulled out, as well as express the fact that Timothy was very much for the partnership, but he was outvoted by several older selfish board members. He could name you all by names, and it wouldn’t be slander because every word he says is the truth. Regardless of if you agree to this partnership, Agreste plan’s on moving forward with this charity. We had hoped by combining our profits together, we would be able to reach more people, but if you don’t want any part in this, it’s not going to stop us. The downside is that when people learn Timothy wanted to help with this charity but was outvoted, attention will turn to him. He might realize that the staff he has presently isn’t acting with the mindset of what Wayne Enterprises plans to do for the world. He might just have to let some people go. And if those people are the ones who vetoed this partnership? Well, I’m sure the majority of people aren’t going to care about a few rich men who have never done anything for them other than sit in an office and make decisions that tend to negatively affect them.” 

The silence after was deafening. Tim was trying not to laugh and Adrien was failing to reign in that feral grin of his. Jason just looked proud. Eventually, someone managed to speak up. 

“Are you threatening us?” He sounded offended, and Marinette turned to him slowly, that same sweet smile on her face. 

“Oh, this is no threat. This is a prediction. Of course, you could avoid all the possible trouble simply by agreeing. It’s not like it’s going to make much of a dent in your bank accounts. Then again, perhaps you have some ulterior motive for why you refuse to agree. Perhaps you're being paid off? Perhaps you’re trying to undreaming the current CEO? Regardless of your methods, I’ve heard the local vigilantes tend to target corruption when they see it. I also heard they were in favor of this partnership with Agreste Enterprises. I’m sure if it fell through, they would investigate rather thoroughly as to why it failed. And I wouldn’t be surprised to find your names and faces in the news regardless of if Mr. Agreste explained why the deal fell through or not.” 

Tim took that moment to interrupt. “Perhaps we should take a quick lunch break. I’m sure we all have a lot to think about and it would be nice to have a little time to process this new information.” 

“Sir, you’re just going to let her threaten us like that?” One of the men asked, clearly outraged, but Tim didn’t care. 

“I didn’t hear any threats. As far as I’m concerned, Wayne enterprises is an organization that has prided itself on giving back to the community. All communities. If anyone in this room proceeds without the mindset of how we can help others, then frankly I don’t believe they deserve a chair in this room. Evaluations will be happening after affairs are settled with Agreste Enterprises, And I’m not sure all of you will be sitting in this room come the next fiscal year.” He smiled at them. “This meeting is adjourned for now. We will continue in two hours.” 

/////////////////////

Marinette hadn’t planned on being alone at lunch with just Jason, but here she was. It wasn’t accidental either. She’d watched Tim lean over to Adrien and whisper something. She’d seen both boys look back at her and Jason, and she’s saw their failed attempts at hiding their smirks when they declared they would eat lunch in Tim’s office so they could go over some business stuff. They then shoed her and Jason from the building, encouraging them to go get lunch. They’d been set up, and she was sure Jason was aware of it as well, but right now he was watching her as if she was someone completely new. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more in love with someone before.” It was such a blunt statement that Marinette wasn’t sure how to take it. Her face was burning though. 

“You can’t just say stuff like that, Jason!” She hissed. 

“Okay, but it’s the truth. Like I knew you were a badass. I watched you singlehandedly take down a crook who tried to rob the café. I’ve seen you threaten people out of the store with a smile on your face. You threaten death with a look that assures the victim that their body will never be found, but there will be a smile on your face and you’ll send them off from the store with a kind farewell.” 

“Jason, I swear—” 

“You just stood in front of a room of grown businessmen, who probably climbed to the top by trampling people like you underfoot, and threatened them with the end of their careers while smiling at them like nothing was wrong.” 

“I’m flattered, but the only thing I picked up from that was ‘people like me.’ What exactly do you mean by people like me?” 

“The actual hard workers. The people who care about the betterment of others despite what it may cost them personally. The actual brilliance that does more for the world than the people who sit cozy in their high office with a city view and pretend like they actually care about making a change. When I say people like you, I mean people who make the world better simply by existing. If more people were like you, Marinette, the world might be a better place.” Marinette thought she’d finally gotten the blush to fade from her face, but it came back full force. How could it not? And the way Jason was looking at her? Like she hung the stars at night. “I’ll be right back,” he said, practically sprinting from his seat. She watched him leave and settled into her chair. 

They were at a nice little café a short walk from Wayne tower. Technically Marinette was free for the day. And she probably should be heading back to her own Café to open it since she was the only one working today. She would have gone back, despite Tim and Adrien’s attempt to get them alone together, except Jason had insisted on lunch as well. He promised to give her a lift back to the café after they ate, and Marinette couldn’t really say no to him. 

Jason had been one of the first people she’d truly gotten to know in Gotham. He’d been a regular at Starlight’s before Marinette had arrived, and after she’d arrived, the owners said he’d started coming around even more. I had been two weeks before Jason had plopped down at the barstool and introduced himself as Jason Todd. Marinette had introduced herself and the rest was history. She looked forward to when he would come. She looked forward to him going into detail about a recent book he’d just read. Jason came off as physically intimidating, he was a pretty big guy, but he was also a complete nerd. There was always a spark in his eye and a goofy grin on his face as he would talk about whatever character was leading the current book he’d absorbed. Marinette loved listening to him. Jason was a good storyteller, even if he didn’t know it. 

It had taken her a while to realize she had feelings for him. It wasn’t as if the feeling wasn’t there, but Marinette had so many other things on her mind that it wasn’t until she actually sat down and processed her time in Gotham that everything became evident. Her day always grew brighter when Jason arrived at the shop. She hadn’t realized, but she’d been subconsciously watching the door around the time he usually showed up and would grow worried if he was late. She looked forward to their conversations and would oftentimes reply them in her head long after he’d gone. 

Finding out that Jason Todd was actually Jason Todd-Wayne hadn’t been as much as a shock as it probably should have been. He was still just Jason to her; the same dork she would tease when he stumbled into the shop just before closing so he could talk with her and help her clean. The same Jason who would join her on outings and help her carry fabric back home because to him, carrying about fifty pounds of fabric was like “carrying a pillow.” The same Jason who always called her Pixie-pop no matter if he was a civilian or he was Red Hood. He didn’t know she knew, and she didn’t find a need to tell him. Secret identities were something she understood, so she provided them with coffee or tea when they went out on patrol at night because Marinette knew first hand that even the smallest of gestures would go a long way. 

It was also a bonus that the heroes would sit on her fire escape for a little while and talk with her. She enjoyed their company and she hoped they enjoyed hers.

She glanced back at the door where Jason had just left. He'd moved in a hurry and Marinette wondered where exactly he had gone.

////////////////

Jason really really hated Tim. He had been fine with the relationship he had with Marinette. Sure he liked her…a lot, but he had a tendency to ruin a good thing and he didn’t want to do that with her. But Tim had to go and open his big mouth and drop a hint that Damian might be interested in Marinette as well. It shouldn’t have bothered him. He was sure plenty of people had been interested in Marinette romantically, have you seen her? It’s like a literal angel decided one day to come down to earth simply because she wanted to do good for people. She was the sweetest person he’d ever met, but she wasn’t a pushover. Far from it. It had only taken one time for Jason to learn that Marinette did not need anyone to fight her battles. So he stood to the side and watched. And the more he watched the more in love he fell. So, yeah. The thought of Damian swooping in and trying to date his Pixie-Pop was driving him up a wall. Marinette wasn’t his, he knew this. But the idea of losing her to anyone else upset him in a way he couldn’t quite place. And an impromptu text from Tim was all it took to clarify it. 

“It’s called Jealousy and you’re an idiot.” That’s all Tim had texted him, and Jason “I don’t think my plans through enough” Todd decided right then and here he was going to make a move. Perhaps leaving Marinette alone at the café wasn’t the brightest idea, but he knew this area and he knew there was a flower shop around the corner, and if he was going to ask Marinette out he was going to at least have a little presentation. 

“You look like you need something specific,” Jason had been staring at some prearranged bouquets with a frown. He wasn’t sure why, but none of them were right, and the clerk had noticed him. “Perhaps I can help?” She was a small woman, older, likely old enough to have grandchildren, but she had a smile on her face and it was clear she had been doing this for a while. 

“I’m asking my longtime friend out. Roses seem cheesy, so I’m trying to avoid those, but for whatever reason, none of these seem right.” 

“Oh? Well, perhaps I can make you something specific.” She gestured for him to follow, so he did. Further back in the store were assortments of flowers hanging in buckets waiting to be arranged. “Tell me about this friend of yours, young man.” And so Jason did. 

“She is the most creative person I’ve ever met. She designs clothes, and honestly, I’ve never seen anything like what she makes before. She has bright blue eyes that I swear are hiding stars in them sometimes, and her smile could put the sun out of business. She laughs and it’s musical, and she always listens. People pretend to listen to you to be polite, but she’s always paying attention. She cares about people, not just herself. I can’t count the number of times I’ve watched her walk out the front door to hand a homeless individual a warm cup of tea and some freshly baked goods. She doesn’t take shit from anyone. She’s a tiny person, but her attitude towers over even the scariest of criminals. It’s impressive and terrifying. I’m always a little worried her attitude could land her in trouble. She has this confidence that infects people around her. People always seem more confident in themselves when she’s around. I just—This wasn’t love at first sight, nothing cheesy like that, but I know this is love. It was small and it grew into something amazing and I can’t ignore it anymore. I think I’d regret it for the rest of my life if someone else came and snatched her away before I asked her out myself.” Jason hadn’t realized how long he’d been talking, but when he finished the woman already had the bouquet made and it was beautiful. It wasn’t extravagant or overflowing, it was a simple piece that seemed to say a lot more than it was letting on. 

“It’s perfect,” Jason said, taking the package carefully. “How much is it?” 

“For you, it’s free.” She said. “It’s not every day I get to listen to a young man like yourself gush so openly about the women they love .” 

Jason barked out a laugh. “Oh no, I’m paying you.” He assured, pulling out his wallet. He pushed three one hundred dollar bills on the table. “Consider this a tip from a love-struck man who can’t thank you enough for helping him with this.” And he was out the door before she could argue. 

It was a quick jog back to the café where he’d left Marinette waiting. Thankfully not a lot of time had passed, so she hadn’t been sitting there alone for long, but he bet she was confused. He had left rather suddenly after all. 

Marinette was sipping her drink when he arrived, Bouquet in hand. He laughed as she choked on her drink, quickly putting down the mug and stared at him. 

“Jason, what the hell? Where did you get flowers from?” 

“I just ran around the corner and bought them. Figured I should at least have something if I’m going to do this correctly.” He knelt down on his knee, the goofiest grin on his face. “I realize it looks like I’m proposing, but I’m not. Maybe one day in the future I could do this for real with a ring instead of a bouquet of flowers, but for now, in this moment, Marinette, I would like to ask you on a date.” 

“Oh my god.” She was covering her mouth with her hands, and Jason could tell she was trying not to laugh. “Have I ever mentioned how cheesy you are?” 

“Maybe once or twice, but it’s because I’m around you that I’m comfortable showing that side of myself.” 

“Yeah? Well, I’m happy you feel comfortable to be yourself around me. I would love to go on a date with you.” She accepted the flowers with a smiled. Her attention fell to something tucked into the side and she pulled out a slip of paper. “To the girl who’d put the sun out of business. This man is a keeper, don’t let him go.” Jason’s face went red as he snatched the paper out of her hands. It did, in fact, have that written there and he groaned.

“No wonder she wasn’t going to charge me,” he mumbled.

“Let me guess, you tipped her with a hundred dollars.” 

“Three hundred actually. She put this bouquet together on the spot as I described you to her.” 

“So, you think I could put the sun out of business, huh?” 

“I think you could do a lot of things without trying,” he informed standing up and pulling Marinette into a hug, “And I for one cannot wait to watch it all happen.” 


End file.
